


Dangerous Betting

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambling is a dangerous career. One could bet away something they were all so confident in, just to be left with just that taken from them. Celestia Ludenberg understood that concept more than anyone else in this dark, underground gamble. Underestimating her competition, Celes had bet away her name and her body. Her arrogance in the gambling world had been something that she was known for. Everyone also knew that Celestia Ludenberg won; she hadn't lost a game since she was about 13. But her arrogance got the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Betting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Celes, and this is what came out of it. It’s rated M for underaged, non-consensual sex. I have no idea where this really came from, so… Give me feedback?

Gambling is a dangerous career. One could bet away something they were all so confident in, just to be left with just that taken from them. Celestia Ludenberg understood that concept more than anyone else in this dark, underground gamble. Underestimating her competition, Celes had bet away her name and her body. Her arrogance in the gambling world had been something that she was known for. Everyone also knew that Celestia Ludenberg won; she hadn’t lost a game since she was about 13. But her arrogance got the best of her.

The name ‘Celestia Ludenberg’ was to be taken from her face due to a particularly harsh game that she had no chances of winning from the beginning. Her name, Yasuhiro Taeko, was thrust back into her hands. Along with her name, her body was no longer hers. Her wager was too high for this game; her arrogance was biting her back. For the night, her body belonged to whomever wanted it.

Taeko regretted her wager, as dirty hands took her fake hair clips out, assisted each other and practically tearing her elegant lolita dress off of her slender shoulders. She mentioned to them many times that this was rape, and she was underaged, but none of the men cared. In fact, at the reminder that she was only 16, many began frothing at the mouth. She secretly chided herself from opening her mouth yet again. Everything she had said that night had dug her deeper in a hole. The only thing that matter though, was that even if she was Yasuhiro Taeko, she still had her savings. She would bet her body and name ten times over to prevent losing the funds to her dream.

Large hands danced across her body, taking in every piece of flesh that was currently exposed. She still had her undergarments, which she took as a blessing for the time being. She watched the middle-aged men as they all grinned like idiots at her slender body. She didn’t understand how they were so happy over something like this. She didn’t really sport a figure; she was too small. Besides her height, someone could have mistook her body for that of a 13 year old. She wouldn’t understand how these men were fancying it that much.

One of the men took the initiative to take her small bra off. She turned her head off to the side, not wanting to watch the faces of the pathetic men as they drank in her small body. She felt hands on her hips and felt the cloth of her underwear being pulled down. She regretted ever betting something like this. But she was still in the same position as far as money goes, which is what she was preserving with the bet for her body.

One of the men spoke to her, “Oi, Taeko-chan, you should watch us! You practically asked for this.” He said this, calling her something as demeaning as her first name and adding chan to the end of it, like they were friends!

Taeko shook her head, denying him, “I bet away my body, not my attention.” her voice was clear despite the disgusting feeling of an old man’s tongue running along her breasts.

He shrugged, before putting his hand where Taeko had hoped no one would touch until she allowed it, but this was all for her dream. She would do anything for her dream. She was sure she would even commit murder if she needed to to get her dream. “Well, you bet away your body alright.” he said, as his fingers violated that area more than she had wanted.

All of the men continued to violate her, touching her in places she was not okay with them touching. She just stared off into space, ignoring the men to the best of her abilities. After a while though, it became much harder to just ignore them because the men began to join her in their clade.

Taeko suddenly took a step back, away from all fo their hands. “If you do that, I beg of you to use protection, at least.” Her voice was clear. She watched them all for a moment. “If you don’t, bet is off.” She said her words in a very fierce voice.

Despite her words, one of the men that was behind her shoved her, and the ones in front of her grabbed her, pushing her down to the ground. One of the men spoke up, “Bets aren’t that easy to write off, isn’t that right Taeko-chan? You told us that before, didn’t you? This is the bet you made, you have to deal with it.”

Suddenly, pain wracked through Taeko’s body. “If your body is ours, we can do whatever we want to to you.” One of the men said, making her come to her senses of where that pain had come from.

Before she even had a moment to speak up, one of the men had put their member before her. He forced it into her mouth, making her nearly gag on it. She couldn’t fight back, though. She had said that her body was theirs. She hadn’t clarified, meaning she was the one who put herself through this.

This torture went on for what felt like hours for Taeko. They messed up her short hair, making it go everywhere. They left their disgusting release on her face and stomach, even having made her drink some of it. They had hit her too, leaving deep bruises all over her. Alongside that, in between her legs was covered with their releases and blood, making her sore.

Once all of the men left, Taeko continued to lay there. She didn’t even move to check and make sure no one else was left there, in the dark, humid building. After while some time of her laying there, she mumbled quietly, “I don’t care…. what happened tonight. I am Celestia Ludenberg. This bump in the road…. It won’t change my status.” her mumbling fell on deaf ears, but she didn’t care.

Taeko sat up, ignoring the painful aches that wrapped all around her. She located the disgusting bathroom in the building and washed her face, ignoring the fact that most of her makeup had been rinsed off with it. She cleaned herself top to bottom with the toilet paper that was in there. After cleaning herself off with what she could, she used her fingernails to comb through her hair. She went back to the main room, ignoring the fact that the room smelled of nothing more then sex. She picked up her undergarments and began redressing herself.

After she fully dressed herself, she clipped her extensions in her hair again. She walked back to the bathroom to make sure everything was reasonably neat. She blinked a few times, noticing the developing black eye she had. She also noticed her red cheek. She shook her head a small bit before smiling at the mirror, her poker face once again flawless. “I am Celestia Ludenberg. Losing is not part of my vocabulary. No one will know what happened; maybe even I’ll forget.”

With those words left hanging in the air, Celestia regained all lost composure and walked out of the building, that same ironic smile on her face. She would do anything to achieve her dream. _Anything._


End file.
